kimpossiblefandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Nursery Crimes
The Nanny I do believe the Villain's name is "Maim". While it *is* a hard-hear and thus why most use "Nane", but a careful lissen will catch the "M". However when you listen to the Cockney bartender, he clearly pronounces her name as "Ma-yi-m", with the "i" sound. Since this is KP's world, "Maim" makes more sense than "Mame". Plus, the IMDB lists Jane Carr's role as "Nanny Maim". Perhaps not a "reliable source", but it does support both the Cockney pronunciation as well as sternly villainous intent. Love Robin (talk) 15:54, February 12, 2013 (UTC) :Yeah, the IMDB article was what made me look into it more. However, like you, I am a bit skeptical of IMDB as a proper source on something like this. Therefore, I went to a more reliable source--although, also not super reliable but should be better, I think--the closed captioning. :A perusal of the transcript made from the closed captioning shows that on the closed captioning it is spelled Mame. :I really don't care either way, and we should probably make a redirect for which ever one we don't decide on to allow for alternate spellings. :I really wish that I knew more about where IMDB and close captioning get their info. :Thoughts on this? :Mknopp (talk) 17:19, February 12, 2013 (UTC) ::I wondered about this myself, since I also saw it as an M-word in some transcript. And I agree as far as KP bad guys go, a name that sounds or looks like "Maim" makes the most sense. Also, I figure anyone looking for her would still type "Nanny" into the searchbox first, whatever they think her name after that is. And she should be the only nanny in the series, so I doubt there would be much confusion over it. Not too worried about the name, either. Honestly, I didn't even realize she existed until yesterday. - Dap00 18:30, February 12, 2013 (UTC) :::During the years I was working on my counseling and related certifications, and staying out of public view after my trauma, I worked for a couple Close Captioning services. There are two types, Live and Recorded. live is just that, a stenographer using a device virtually identical to a court reporter's stenotype (now hooked to computers). Live Captioning requires a very high type rate and a good ear, yet generally lag a good couple of sentences. Sometimes you'll even see back-type and corrects. I'm not that good. :::Captioning recorded media allows more time, although there is still a pressure for a high turn around if you wish to remain competitive and not lose out to another captioner. So I could take maybe twice the play length if I wanted. The EASIEST (re: lowest paying) jobs are where scripts are provided. Really Rapid turnarounds are expected. :::Traditionally stenotypes were routinely used as they were/are a required investment in order to take the classes. The industry has of late been shifting to close captioning software on a computer. Many of the stenos are being pushed out as obsolete. And in the past decade or so, voice recognition software has been making people even more redundant. At first captioners were retained to ensure proper transcriptions were happening, and to deal with synonyms. As newer and better software was developed the pool of captioners have been drastically affected (and partly why I stopped even part-time). :::Main problem is, the captioners (and software) are not required to have any sort of knowledge of the material. So those using the Mark I Ear may not fully understand what they are hearing, and so a lot of errors creep in because someone is not familiar with, for example the difference between, a "semi"(truck) and "hemi"(engine), or a "phase" pistol and a "fazed" pistol. The combination of pressure to produce, lazy ears (or improperly "dictionaried" software (like with a spellchecker)), ignorance of the material, and too lazy to pause to look something up (which is unforgivable with today's computers with highband internet), and sometimes hard-to-incomprehensible pronunciation and accents in the copy… and errors abound. :::I've been railing against a lot of CC errors (and the KP transcripts and CCs, even on the official DVDs, abound with them!) :::As for IMDB, a goodly amount of the info is provided by Agents for various talent, especially bios and resumés :::Bottom line, I have high confidence that it is "Nanny Maim". :::Love Robin (talk) 18:36, February 12, 2013 (UTC) :Wow, that is really interesting about closed captioning. I didn't know a lot of that. :Now, since we have two contradictory sources, I did a little more looking. I checked the description on the episode that I bought from iTunes, which has info submitted by Disney. They spell it Maim. That is good enough for me. I will change the spelling again. :Thanks for the catch LR. :Mknopp (talk) 19:37, February 12, 2013 (UTC)